


Dirty Talk

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: ABO，女A男A，星际设定，舰长女A（E）x 大副男A（R）四年前的脑洞残余的小段子。





	Dirty Talk

由于遭到了运送客人的恶作剧，E变小了。

然后E借着软乎乎的外表四处卖萌。

R自然知道她是装的，为了防止她捣乱，自动承担监护人义务。

“嘛…R，陪我玩吧。”

“乖，快回去睡吧。”休息时间跑到自己寝室来，八成不是要干正经事。如果是平日，也许他们就来了一炮，但现在…

“不——要——”小女孩咬住粉嫩的唇，两颊鼓起。然而对R而言，这还不如把他按住操一顿有效。

我在想些什么啊…R有些尴尬，毕竟对上那一双纯真的眼睛可不适合脑补少儿不宜的片段。

“你想玩什么？”

“拳/交。”E纯洁的大眼睛扑闪扑闪。

“你说什么？？？”What the fuxk…！想不到他也会被外表迷惑。

“拳/交。你以前一直不同意。看，现在够细了吧。”E伸出肉肉的小胳膊，手掌缓慢地握成拳。R听到了自己咽唾沫的声音。

“你没有发育成熟…”

“首先，心理上我是成熟的；然后，我只会把我的手放在你里面。”

“我不恋/童。”

“可是你硬了。”

不要用童音说这种话。

“放心吧，我不会告你猥/亵未成年人的。”

…这个时候再拒绝就显得不识时务了。

“好吧，小妹妹，过来让哥哥猥亵吧。”

“……”那圆圆的眼睛眯起的时候格外像成年版本的E。

“温柔一点啊。”

“我会听话的，哥，哥。”

然后R把一张沾满不明液体的床单撕地破破烂烂，被要求叫了无数次“好妹妹再狠一点”“好妹妹再快一点”“妹妹你要把哥哥操/射了/玩/坏了”，然后E把这些话履行地十分到位。中途E的身体又恢复了原来形态，她再用成年人的拳头把他操了个神志不清，最后亲身上阵，把他彻底折腾地软倒在床上爬不起来。而且第二天早上R醒来时E溜地连影子都没有。

说多了都是泪。R浑身酸软无力，被大象群踩过似的。他索性不吃早饭，扒了床单仰躺在床垫上抽烟。

“滴——”门被最高权限的卡刷开，他的舰长端着一盘子食物进来了。

“好哥哥，来吃饭吧。”

然后R不幸地发现，他的那玩意儿又兴奋起来了。

最后R沦落到床单床垫一起洗的地步。

“不错哟，R。”舰医W从医务室慢悠悠地走出。

“舰长都把腰给给闪了。你挺猛的嘛。”

“啊，嗯。”R健步如飞地走开。

他恨身为Alpha具有的超强自我修复能力。


End file.
